


Scratches

by heart_made_fullmetal



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Awkward first meeting, Cats?, Dating, M/M, NSFW, No Beta, hidehaise, hidekane, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_made_fullmetal/pseuds/heart_made_fullmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise meets a lovely golden haired man takes him out and said man takes him in to his apartment,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratches

It was nearing the end of the evening by the time Haise’s date had come to an unfortunate end. Sasaki had his eye on the man he had first labeled his “eternal sunshine” by reason of the man’s golden brown locks and the roots that flowered from the the top of his head, and the warmth that radiated from his smile ever time his and Haise’s eyes locked on to each other; though Saiko would voice her opinion on calling him “sunflower” rather than “sunshine” since he looked more like the flower than the hot star. At this, Haise scoff at ger and simply shake his head in disapproval as he muttered things about being “too young” and “not understanding” causing Saiko to throw a pillow at his head in in a fit of temperamental annoyance.

Haise would at times set out on his own to seek moments of peace and quiet and would find himself in a nearby park, and found himself honored by the presence of this “eternal sunshine”. “Sunshine” had an almost unapproachable air to him, Haise felt almost undeserving to even look at him whenever “Sunshine” would turn and meet eyes with Haise, the investigator could not help but look away and down at his book and be cursed with an all too obvious blush. Many weeks had gone by before the two men spoke to each other and it was not Haise that made the first move.

“Sunshine” had introduced himself and informed Haise of his real name “Hideyoshi” though casually insisted with a hearty laugh that he prefers to be called “Hide” as his laugh resonated in Haise’s mind and heart, forever treasuring the angelic sound. Haise heart beating loudly against his chest, a paranoid fear rising in the back of his mind that his sunshine could hear the thudding sound of his nervousness. Haise felt like a small kindling fire igniting in him body, a feeling of hotness overwhelming him and he could feel like his face was taking the likeness of the hue of a small fire. Or maybe Hide was actually an embodiment of “sunshine” which is why Haise could feel his body, particularly his face, rise up in heat; he laughed at the thought of this. Though as Haise’s body imitated a chameleon Hide took no notice and spoke to him with a normalcy and friendliness. Haise palms became moist, staining the book between his large and calloused hands, his face soon following as it began to form small shimmering fluids. Haise has never had affections for anyone before even at his job at the CCG so it was to no one’s surprised when Haise showed signed of cluelessness in regards of romance and love (despite scoffing at Saiko). The two men spoke to each other, Hide doing a majority of the talking, while Hide watched his corgi chase small children as the squealed in excitement and false terror. Their exchange only lasted for about a hour; though Haise could argue both that it was too long and too short. Hide called out to his “Ein” and attached his collar to a red and white leash. Haise could not help but look at his feet as Hide went through his motions, feeling both humiliated and ashamed that he could not control his embarrassment. Hide’s presence was still there, Haise sensed it, and Hide spoke to him for the final time of that day. Hide hoped to see him again next time he was at the park; at this Sasaki rose his head quickly, a look of bewilderment and confusion molded on his face and apparent in his steel grey eyes. He was meet with that same warm smile Hide would always gift him whenever Hide passed him in the park. Before his final “See you later” Hide handed handkerchief and giving Haise a playful wink before walking away.

This is a routine that continued for several weeks. Haise had become closer to Hide and had finally managed to hold a deep conversation that lasted for hours on end (only ever stopping when Hide’s pup would whine and growl at his forgetful owner) without turning into a blushing wreck. And in those several weeks in, as mentioned before, Haise took it upon himself to ask Hide on a date. Before proposing such a thing, Haise had reverted back into the same person when he first met “sunshine”. Haise had a deep seeded fear on being rejected by the only person he ever held romantic and passionate feeling for but his fears were unwarranted as the golden haired man accepted “proposal” positively.  Haise felt a giddiness in him that could be similar to a child going to Disneyworld for the first time or an investigator getting his quinque for the first time. Haise had never felt his heart soar in such a way before. He went home and mindlessly when through the motions while in a dream like state.

And so that is how he had ended here at the doorstep of Hide’s apartment complex. Haise hand was interlaced with Hide’s as the laughed softly, like two love struck teenagers coming home after a mischievous night, Hide made a motion with his index finger and laid it on his lips and Haise nodded in understanding right before both went in for a kiss for the hundredth time in that night. Haise was prepared to be sent home after this night but his heart almost leapt out of his chest when Hide spoke those next couple of words,

“Would you like to come in?”

Haise mouth was dry and it felt like an eternity before he could manage to arrange a measly 3 letters in order for his throat to speak “Y.E.S”. Hide stifled a laugh because that “yes” came out like a croak from a frog. Hide placed a small kiss the Haise cheeks before whispering to Haise about being cute, the hot air from Hide’s breath and the sultry way he spoke caused a small warm sensation in Haise’s lower abdomen. Their hands never once parted even as Hide searched for right key to unlock his front door and being lead inside. Hide apartment was small but big enough to accommodate one individual and his pet. They were both greeted by the energetic Ein, only the small tapping of his nails against the wooden floor making noise; Hide must have trained him well for him to know not to bark so late in the day. Hide picked up Ein as he wiggled around and placed him in a room before closing the door behind him. Hide explained that he has two rooms one for his pets and one for himself.

Hide took Haise by his hand once more and pulled him to his couch. They sat close to each other, their knees touching. A look of lust and desire all too visible on their faces, struggling with themselves so as not to pounce and ravish each other’s bodies; Hide attempting to keep the image of a man with self-respect so as not to make Haise think he is “easy” and Haise wanting Hide to know that even though he would to so many sinful things to his delicate frame that he still had great respect and would not touch him unless he wanted to be touch. Their faces were mere inches apart, their eyes half lidded and eyes glazed over, the feeling of each other’s hot breath touching their skin. Hide asked Haise if he wanted something to drink- Haise shook his head “no” his eyes darting from Hide’s eyes to his mouth for several instances. Hide understood this signal and leaned in and locked Haise’s lips into his own. There kiss was filled with passion and longing. Haise could not help but moan into their kiss, Hide’s taste on his tongue was something so sweet that Haise wanted to preserve it. Haise tongue danced with Hide’s as they swallowed each other’s moans. Haise hands found themselves on Hide’s thigh as his thumb made small circles and drawing closer and closer to Hide’s crotch. Hide’s hand rested themselves on Haise’s lower stomach as the struggled to control them from snaking it up Haise’s shirt. Haise could sense this so he withdrew his hand from Hide and took a hold of Hide’s trembling hand and eased it up his shirt and Hide’s fingers touched the muscles on Haise’s body. Hide’s delicate finger sense sent arousing surge throughout Haise’s body-Haise could feel his pants grow tighter and tighter and Hide continued to leave small touches and his fingers traced lines on Haise’s chest inevitably finding a finger on his sensitive nipple. Haise moaned loudly before pushing Hide onto his back as he straddled him and pulled his dress shirt. Hide stared at the chiseled body that would Adonis himself would envy. Hide felt himself grow hotter and hotter, desperately wanting to rid himself and Haise of their clothing. Hide meekly removed his own shirt, so his date wouldn’t feel so alone though he couldn’t help but flush in embarrassment due to his lack of muscle and awkward body, turning his fleshed face away from Haise. Haise hands traced Hide’s body in deep admiration and love, never being more aroused than he was now. He brought his face to Hide’s and places butterfly kisses on his jawline and many on his neck. Haise made sure to litter him with affection as much as he could. Their lower bodies made rocking motions as they grinded their arousals against one another. Things were going great up until Haise felt sharp claws on his bare skin and with a painful yelp threw himself off Hide.

In a panic Hide turned on his lights and saw Haise in pain. He ran to him and examined the claw scratch marks on his back. Hide apologized profusely before turning his attention to the culprit. It was an orange tabby, Hide’s cat. Haise remembers Hide mentioned he had a temperamental cat but forgot about it completely because he couldn’t care less because he was begin invited inside the home of the man of his dreams. Hide yelled at his cat about being an “asshole” and why he was out of his room like a mother scolding their child. Hide picked up the cat and tapped it lightly on its noise and saying they are “a bad boy” and turned them to Haise to apologize. The cat and Haise looked at each other with contempt, hatred, and annoyance before the cat hissed at Haise- something Haise wanted to do back for ruining his moment with Hide. Hide put his cat down and went to try and examine Haise’s back though due to his half ghoul healing the scratches were more than likely gone. Hide insisted and turned Haise around and with a sigh of relief Hide kissed Haise back and said that it was a miracle. At this sign of affection Hide’s tabby hissed at Haise again. Haise glared at the little monster. Both his hair and the cat’s hair standing on end, both wanting the golden haired man’s affection. At his sight, Hide threw up his head in laughter, clenching his stomach as he struggle for breathe, wiping a tear near the end. He gave Haise a small peck on the lips before grabbing his cat and throwing him in the same room as Ein.

When he came back he apologized to Haise and told him that he wanted to make it up to him, and his hands explored Haise’s muscled body. Haise definitely wanted to take Hide up on his offer. Haise shook his head in approval earning a grin from Hide before bringing him into his into his bedroom and shutting the door behind them.

That night Haise received scratches on his back much more appealing and rewarding than that of a cat’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like at 11pm while attempting to study for a midterm ahhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck me


End file.
